¡Al diablo con el rubio!
by Motter
Summary: Harry es lento estupido, idiota y encantador. Por eso nunca podra entender las indirectas directas de Draco. Slash


_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran JK Rowling.

_**Slash.**_ Draco/Harry

_**Advertencias:**_ Puede contener mala ortografía.

* * *

No es como si Harry hubiera esperado que harían el amor hasta el anochecer del siguiente día, o por lo menos fornicar, no. Claro que no.

Tampoco como si fuese pensado que se tiraría a sus pies y le confesara sentimientos iguales a los de el.

No.

Harry no había esperado nada eso, pero su subconsciente tan románticamente empedernido no había podido abstenerse de fantasear con ello por un rato.

De hecho, el esperaba algo como un cruccio, un mar de groserías, valla, hasta un puñetazo, pero no, ni siquiera su lado masoquista había sido complacido.

Estaba mental y emocionalmente preparado para cualquier cosa antes mencionada, pero esa respuesta, esa jodida respuesta, había hecho que su mente se evaporara.

—Suerte con eso Potter.— musito el rubio antes de elegantemente huir de su presencia.

¿Que había sido eso?, ¿Eso quería decir que le correspondía? Bueno el hecho que al declarársele, su cara se hubiera congelado y después su ceja rubia hubiese despertado elevándose como normalmente lo hacia en compañía de una mueca burlona, lo había calentado, hasta cierto punto de quedar como estupido.

Dos. Dos semanas habían pasado desde su estupidamente épica declaración. Desde ese entonces no sabia nada del rubio, se la pasaba en casa, lleno tanto de frustración mental como sexual, las citas mas interesantes se basaban en el, un tarro de helado sabor vainilla, su casa en el mundo muggle y una infinidad de películas baratas de comedia romántica. Ridículo.

Un picoteo lo saco de su ridículo monologo de insultos a Darcy, el hermoso hombre que hacia sufrir a la estupidamente tierna Jones, sorbiendo su desecho nasal, se levanto caminando con pesadez, abriendo la ventana, una lechuza bastante grande color crema, se paro imponente en la mesa a lado de la ventana y le vio penetrante con sus ojos oscuros, quito el sobre que traía consigo.

Abrió el sobre en blanco, para encontrarse con una caligrafía realmente bella, digna de una tarjeta del día de los enamorados.

_Potter:_

_ No eres mas lento y estupido, por que no tienes la cara mas marcada. _

_Draco Malfoy._

De acuerdo, eso hirió su ego.

¿Lento y estupido?, eso que significaba, eso de lento y estupido le dolió mas que la burla a su cicatriz. ¿Que significa eso?

"¡Al diablo con el rubio!" pensó el castaño.

Harry tomo una hoja de papel y un lápiz que se encontraba regado en la mesita.

_Draco:_

_ Realmente no eh entendido el motivo de tu carta, ni siquiera lo que dice, me confundes_

_Harry P._

Harry metió su nota al sobre en blanco que había mandado el rubio, dándoselo a la lechuza como respuesta. Once treinta marcaba el reloj. Un aterrizaje no bien calculado, despertó al soñoliento de Potter, tomo con urgencia la carta.

_Potter:_

_ Primero que nada, ¿Acaso estas flirteando conmigo?_

_Si es así déjame decirte que eres encantadoramente idiota._

_Draco Malfoy._

¿Flirteando?, ¿¡Flirteando!? Harry ni siquiera sabia con sinceridad que era "Flirtear", además ¿se suponía que le iba a insultar en cada nota?, espera. Espera, la nota decía "Encantadoramente"...Idiota pero decía encantadoramente, eso era bueno, ¿Cierto?

_Draco:_

_ En verdad no se que tipo de significado tenga el verbo flirtear en tu vocabulario, si tiene el mismo quiero decir que no lo estoy haciendo, no soy bueno en ello y creo que deberías dejar de burlarte de mi, eso seria muy bueno._

_Harry P_

había tardado cuando poco una hora en contestarle al sangre pura, quedándose dormido sobre la mesilla esperando respuesta de su ultima carta. Sintió como algo mojado empezó a mojarle la mejilla, peleando con sus parpados los abrió dejando ver que era de día, levantándose poco, supo que lo que mojaba su mejilla era un mar de saliva sobre esta.

—¡Pero que asco!— bramo una elegante voz, que causo la caída de Potter de la silla

De inmediato se puso a buscar sus lentes que habían volado por la caída, tanteando por el suelo, se encontró tocando una mano pálida, una mano muy conocida para su gusto, el chico rubio sentado del otro lado de la mesilla reía con sorna, mientras le daba los redondetes lentes.

—¿Siempre te levantas así, lleno de saliva?

* * *

Caminaban por las calles del centro muggle cerca de la casa del castaño, que aun no sabia que rayos estaba pasando, pasaban alrededor de todos los locales de comida, ropa o joyería sin hablar y eso realmente le estaba frustrando.

—¿No piensas regalarme nada?

Harry solo atino a verlo, había soltado la pregunta como cualquier cosas común y corriente mientras miraba los pajarillos volar en las jaulas de la tienda de mascotas y aparentaba tanta indiferencia que parecía que el ni siquiera había hablado,

—Disculpa— musito Harry sin entender

—No puede ser cierto— murmuro el rubio para si mismo, pero el castaño alcanzo a oírle —Que si no vas a darme un obsequio en nuestra primera cita— contesto obvio

—¿Esto es una cita?— pregunto incrédulo

—No puedo creer que no me vayas a obsequiar nada- musito con indignación mas para si mismo que para el ojos esmeralda

—¿Esto es una cita?— volvió a preguntar

—¿Que no hacen eso en las primeras citas muggles?— Pregunto con el ceño fruncido

—¿Estas jugando conmigo?- indago de nuevo

—Mira que pensé que— entonces para su caminata y abruptamente paro la del castaño —¿Cómo se te a olvidado que es una cita?, ¿Yo jugando contigo?, pero si eres tu el que anda tras de mi muy buena presencia.

Decir que a Potter se le congelo el cuerpo es poco, se le congelo y sobrecalentó el cerebro para procesar bien aquellas palabras, el recordaba perfectamente que no había sido el que mandara la primera carta, como tampoco había sido el que había irrumpido en casa ajena matando del susto al propietario.

—Pero, pero— se mordió los labios —Tu— apunto su pecho y entrecerró sus ojos tras los cristales redondos —Tu anoche me llamaste lento y estupido— recrimino balbuceantemente infantil –Luego me llamaste idiota— siguió picoteando el pecho del sonriente rubio enfrente de el —Encantadoramente, debo agregar- murmuro para si —Pero eso no importa ahora por que tu también te mofast…

Entonces el monologo ridículamente infantil se interrumpió.

Draco le beso.

Entonces el mundo de Potter se evaporo.

Tras falta de oxigeno-a regañadientes- Harry se separo de los labios del rubio ojos plata que tanto había deseado, en noches de angustias donde su mano era su única compañera. Sin siquiera abrir los ojos y no dejar pasar ni siquiera un minuto, se abalanzo sobre los labios del rubio, quien gustoso nuevamente le recibió-a el y a su hambrienta lengua. Tras unos minutos el hilo vago de saliva era solamente lo que los unía.

—Eso sigue dándome asco— musito Draco

—No se por que no me sorprende— contesto, cosa que hizo a reír a los dos.

* * *

Por primera vez-en dos semanas- Harry había abandonado sus citas nocturnas con las películas de comedia romántica y el helado de vainilla, se encontraba en su cama pero no precisamente para dormir, bueno después de la sesión tan fuerte que tubo con cierto rubio sangre pura, debía dormir un poco, pero ya había recuperado fuerzas y estaba listo, demasiado listo para un segundo duelo.

Pero, ¡Oh, vaya decepción!, hasta su entre pierna lloriqueo.

La cama estaba vacía, del lado donde hace unas horas estuvo demasiado lleno, si analizaba la situación, algo bueno había en ello, tal vez no habían hecho el amor, pero había habían fornicado, tal vez no le había dicho que le quería, pero le había dicho que hoy se veía guapo, Tal vez no lo había mimado después de su sesión intensa, pero le había dicho que estupidamente encantador y le había besado la frente junto con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo, no era buena, por que el maldito bastardo se había ido sin dejar una nota.

—¡Al diablo con el rubio!- sollozo mientras se acomodaba en posición fetal.

La noche había sido un asco, hubiese deseado un obliviate en vez de pasar aquella noche de agonía y decepción, ¿Qué carajo pasaba por la cabeza de Draco?

El después de la espantosa declaracion se había mantenido alejado, de pronto mandaba cartas, y llegaba a su casa aponerle patas para arriba en menos de un día, llevándolo al tardecer directo a la gloria y después se había ido como había llegado. Se había esfumado.

Rápidamente dejo de sollozar quitándose con fuerza las lagrimas derramadas, corrió casa abajo hasta llegar a su mesilla de lectura, saco pluma y una hoja blanca, garabateo en ella y le suplico a su bella lechuza blanca que la llevara al remitente peculiar

Eso no iba a cambiar nada pero por lo menos no iba quedar como un tonto recién follado.

Aunque asi lo fuera.

* * *

Una blanca lechuza aterrizo en el escritorio del rubio Malfoy en San mungo, con el ceño fruncido le quito la nota que parecía que la habían doblado con los pies, sonrió al reconocer la letra, después no supo si reír o ponerse a llorar.

_Malfoy: _

_ Ojala se te pudra maldito rubio cojonero, ni se te ocurra dirigirme esa mirada tan repugnante de burla._

_Harry Potter._

_PD: No esta de mas decir que te odio._

Rubio cojonero. Mirada repugnante de burla. Te odio. Que se te pudra.

Una cosa, ¿Qué era cojonero? Y ¿Qué era lo que había hecho a su bello idiota a insultarle así, al grado de pedirle que se le pudra?

Medito la situación entonces recordó, había salido de casa por emergencia de un chico con enfermedad muggle; paperas. No había dejado nota. Estaba jodido.

* * *

Cuando el rubio llego a su destino encontró un cuerpo hecho ovillo en el sillón, con helado hasta los cabellos, una cobija tirada, sobrecitos de dulces por doquier y una película andando en el televisor, camino hacia el castaño quitando sus lentes, y dándole un beso en la frente, haciendo que inconcientemente Harry sonriera, pero de inmediato reacciono y despertó.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto histérico mientras se alejaba del rubio

—¿Besarte?— dijo como si fuera obvio

—Estupido rubio— musito mientras negaba con la cabeza —Te odio, te quiero fuera de mi casa, aléjate— sollozo

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero que se te pudra— siguió sollozando sin prestar atención

—¿Fue por que no deje nota?— pregunto el rubio acercándose lentamente

—Eres un maldito promiscuo burlón.

—Fue una urgencia en el trabajo.

—Ojala nunca se te pare jamás.

—No creo que quieras eso, además no te levante por que te veías cansado

—Eres un bastardo calienta pollas.

—¿Vas a escucharme o seguirás insultándome?— indago mas cerca de Harry

—Pudrete tu y tu maldito esperma, ojala no tengas descende…

—Te amo.

Todo se volvió silencioso, pero el rubio al saber lo idiota, lento, estupido que era su castaño, sonrió de lado solo para cerrar el espacio que los separaba y unirse un ansiadamente pasional beso.

* * *

No se si se de agrado de todos pero a mi me gusto, bc muestra a un tonto romantico empedernido, tal y como muchas mujeres quieren a los chicos...

Dejen reviews! si tengo faltas de ortografia diganme intento mejorar(:

Besos


End file.
